


Operation: Break In

by guureisu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guureisu/pseuds/guureisu
Summary: hELP I CANT MAKE SUMMARIES WITHOUT SPOILING ANYTHING





	1. recruitment

"We're lost, aren't we?" Sugawara Koushi, a beautiful angel sent from below, asked the man beside him, Oikawa Tooru, who was in charge of finding directions to their new agency. Oikawa used a weird looking application from his phone which Sugawara knew cannot be trusted. But, the squad still followed him anyway.

Sugawara watched Oikawa's confused face as he spun his phone around, trying to figure out if he was holding it right. With a huff, Oikawa shut his phone off and faced Sugawara. "We're not lost. It says here on my phone that we've arrived." Sugawara stared at Oikawa then at the place in front of them then looked at Oikawa again. "So, you're saying that our agency is this ramen shop? Did you even type the address correctly?" Oikawa closed his eyes and looked away. 

"Yeah, the people there did offer us a ride to the agency. I don't know why you declined that." Lev, a lampost, said loudly, making the people around them look. "Because Oikawa-san said that he wanted to look independent." Akaashi softly said. "I wanted to make a good impression ya know? Make them see that we could do it ourselves." Oikawa proudly said. "Well, did it work?" Sugawara raised his eyebrows at Oikawa, then the latter glared at him.

As Sugawara and Oikawa continued to argue, Akaashi noticed someone staring at them from afar. Akaashi brushed it off and thought that two of his friends just grabbed their attention and the people staring only wanted to judge them. Akaashi looked away and found Sugawara and Oikawa pulling each other's hair while Lev, on the other hand, was on the ground. Akaashi assumed that he probably tried to stop the two but got punched instead. "Oi, cut it out." the two did not listen and just continued on pulling on their hair, shouting along the lines of 'it's your fault', 'you suck at directions', 'you're ugly' and 'you're uglier'. 

Are they actually serious? They're literally older than me, yet they act like this. Akaashi thought. "I don't even know how you two got accepted." Akaashi shook his head in disappoinment and started to walk away. Lev raised his head from the ground, "Akaashi-san! Where are you going?" He hurriedly stood up and ran to catch up to Akaashi. "I'm going to the agency. Where else?" Oikawa and Sugawara stopped pulling each other's hair but their hands were still on their heads. They breathed heavily, sweat dripping down their bodies. "You look disgusting." Oikawa breathed out. As Sugawara was about to answer, he noticed that two of his companions are gone. He looked around and saw that they were already walking far away.

Sugawara gasped. "They left us!" 

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Okay," upon hearing that voice, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and rushed to form a line in front of the man.

"I would like to introduce you to our new recruits. They just got accepted in this agency and I would like you guys to be nice towards them." Sawamura Daichi, the leader of the group, also the combat fighter of the agency, spoke, which they replied with a "Yes, sir!" 

Four men went inside the headquarters, which made the other agents look at them with deep curiosity. "Okay, you do the introducing while I observe. This is also the day that you will get your partners."

A tall man, with brown curled up hair, squealed to his excitement. "I'm going first," he giggled, "I'm Oikawa Tooru, and I am very good with diversion," he said, while wiggling his eyebrows at the spikey haired man that was lined in front of him.

Next who spoke was the grey haired man, "Sugawara Koushi is my name, and deciphering codes is my game." he smiled, and the next who spoke was the tallest of them, "Haiba Lev! I studied lots of languages since I was young, so I'm offering this talent as your translator!"  Daichi nodded with agreement, and next was the quietest of them all. 

"Akaashi Keiji. Sniper," he lowered his head, and looked away from the stares of the crowd. 

"Hello to all of you!" A scratchy loud voice greeted.

Daichi hummed, and nodded at them. "I have already decided a right partner for all of you, while I was quietly observing the four of you." Daichi's voice got quiet on the 'quietly' part, and became louder again after that.

"Oikawa Tooru!" Daichi shouted, Oikawa went straight and waited for what the man was going to say. "You're partnered with Iwaizumi Hajime. He's a weapon specialist," Oikawa followed the arm where Daichi was pointing, and landed on the man he was "flirting" to a while ago. "Oh~ I accept, thank you so much." He nodded, and walked towards Iwaizumi, who Oikawa think was internally screaming.

"Sugawara Koushi, you're partnered with me." Sugawara turned slightly pink at that and nodded, "Yes, sir." He smiled. "Haiba Lev," Lev stared at him, and waited while Daichi was humming to himself, like he still hasn't thought of his partner. "I guess you're going with Kozume Kenma. He specializes in computer." Kenma let out a deep sigh as Lev walked towards him with a huge grin on his face. 

"And lastly, Akaashi Keiji," Akaashi looked at whoever Daichi pointed at, and nodded. Daichi walked closer to his ear and started to whisper, "Be careful. His mood changes at a very random time. I guess you could handle that, so good luck." Akaashi's face became a poker face, and slightly nodded.

"Okay, everyone, do the tasks you have been assigned with. Dismissed."

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"


	2. Partners

"So, Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa said slowly as he circled around the smaller man. "I'm Oikawa Tooru." The man smiled at the frowning man. "Yeah, I heard."

"So mean," Oikawa huffed. "I really don't care, so please, get your ass moving before I shove you on the ground."

"I would let you shove me on the ground anytime~" Oikawa winked, and with a glare, Iwaizumi pushed him and walked away. "Call me!" Oikawa called out as he grinned and waved at the man walking away from him.

"What are you doing?" Akaashi asked, walking towards Oikawa. "Akaashi!" He cried. "I...I think I'm.. in love!" Oikawa dramatically said, while slightly leaning backwards with his hand clutched to his heart.

"You're in love already? Didn't you just meet him thirty minutes ago?" Sugawara piped in, leaning to look at Oikawa in the face. Oikawa snorted, and crossed his arms. "You're one to talk. I saw you eye-fucking the leader a while ago." Sugawara turned pink at that, and shoved Oikawa away. "I was not, asshole."

"Come on, guys! No fighting!" said the man, who probably wasn't aware that he was shouting, "Lev, shut up!" Oikawa shouted back. "Sorry, I kinda need to make my voice louder, so you shorties could hear me." The taller man grinned.

"You're only 4 inches taller than me." Oikawa muttered.

"Hey, hey, hey!" They stopped walking when a man with spikey grey haired started to run towards them, a huge  smile on his face while waving his arm at them.

"Is that your partner?" Sugawara eyed Akaashi, who nodded. "I don't know his name though. Daichi never told me."

The man finally reached them and was facing Akaashi.

"You're my partner right? What's your name? My name is Bokuto Kotaro. You can call me Bokuto.  I'm in charge of look out, cause I'm literally like an owl." He grinned, he looked back and saw his team mate, "Oh, and that guy wearing that red jacket is our computer specialist, Kozume Kenma," he noticed the food on Kenma's hand and frowned. "Kenma, stop eating that! Damn it. You've been eating that since this morning!"

Kenma stared at Bokuto for at least 5 seconds and softly replied.

"No."

He huffed, and turned to the black-haired man. "What's your name?" He asked again.

"Um, Akaashi Keiji?" Akaashi said more like a question than a statement, which made Bokuto confused.

"Are you looking for someone called Akaashi Keiji or are you Akaashi Keiji? Speak up, man! Speak like you mean it!" Bokuto shouted as he shook Akaashi back and forth.

"Bokuto! Give the man a rest, and stop shouting! Damn it." Daichi, from the other room, hollered with clear annoyance in his voice. "Sorry!" Bokuto said, dragging out the "y".

"Good luck, Akaashi," whispered a very smug Oikawa. He waved and probably went back to Iwaizumi's office.

"I guess I'll go to my partner, too. Kenma-san, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lev called out and ran away. "Daichi might need me, so..." Sugawara walked with a fast pace and was gone within seconds.

"Wanna get lunch?" Bokuto asked. "Um," Akaashi looked everywhere but the man's face, not knowing what to answer. "Don't worry, it's my treat. We could also share information about ourselves, so what do you say?" Akaashi only said yes because Owl-san kept nudging him until he agreed.


	3. Training

"Come on! Move it, move it!" Daichi shouted at the running men. "Move your legs! Faster, come on!" He huffed, and ran past them.

"We've been running for an hour!" Oikawa shouted, running next to Iwaizumi, who seem to be not bothered by it. "Why are you not sweating?!" Oikawa, once again, shouted. "I am, you're just too blind to see it." Iwaizumi said, running with a faster pace. Oikawa huffed and tried to catch up to his partner.

"Say," Akaashi panted, "is this what you guys do in training?" he asked, looking at Bokuto's side. "Huh?" Bokuto looked beside him and thought for a while. "Ah, yeah. Every time." He said while looking at Akaashi. "This training will get tougher after each procedure." 

Akaashi let out a deep sigh, and looked straight ahead. "Kotaro! Akaashi! You're lagging behind! Move it!" Daichi shouted, and the both of them ran faster.

After another lap around the headquarters, which, mind you, was pretty big, the leader stopped the training for a quick rest.

Sugawara leaned on the wall as his sweat was dripping like the Niagra Falls. "An hour of running yet the leader only gives us a five minute break? Didn't know this training was hard..." He murmured between deep breaths. "That's just the beginning. We have a long way to go. You guys are lucky enough to have a break." Daichi said, wiping his sweat with a towel that was hung around his neck. He grabbed two water bottles and gave the other one to Sugawara who thanked him. "One hour each obstacle." Daichi added.

"O-One hour...in each obstacle?" Lev knelt down and started to wail. "Daichi, I'm tired." Kenma said, "I know you are, Kenma." 

Kenma sighed, and went to where Lev was knelt on his hands and knees and sat on his back. Oikawa snorted as he watched Lev's partner sit on him. 

'He looks good as a chair.' Oikawa thought.

"My legs are so tired," whined Sugawara. "And the next that will get tired are your arms." 

While everyone was laid down, energy drained from running, Daichi smiled, and clapped his hands together.  "Alright, enough rest! Let's get back to training. Back and forth on the bars." He said while leading everyone to the bars with a smile.

"I don't know if I'll survive this." Oikawa chuckled to Iwaizumi. 

"Shut up, and get to it."


End file.
